


Backstage

by SecondsOfMuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Bottom Michael, Cashton, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Kitten, Kitten Michael, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Protective Luke, Smut, Top Luke, annoying cashton, im so awkward, not really - Freeform, only nickname, possessive Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondsOfMuke/pseuds/SecondsOfMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When possessive Luke wants to show Michael how much better he is than the backstage crew member who winked at him.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Muke Smut before a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkTeaMiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/gifts).



> Hopefully this is okay, my first time writing muke smut please be kind in the comments an tell me if i should write more smut or not. Thank you x

"Okay don't look now but that crew member is completely checking out your boy" Ashton giggles. 

The boys were currently backstage while their equipment is being set up for their show later in the evening. While Calum laughs at Ashton's words, Luke scowls. 

"Oh boy here comes protective Luke." Calum jokes. 

Michael follows Luke's angry blue eyes across the room to where a guy is moving amps, his muscles flexing as he lifts the heavy equipment, the guy turns in time to see the boys looking and sends Michael a wink before returning back to his work. Luke's hands clench at his side and Michael begins to feel worried, he knows how possessive Luke can get. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, Michael buries his dyed baby pink hair into Luke’s neck, ghosting his lips over it in an attempt to calm his hotheaded boyfriend down. “Don’t worry, I’m all yours.”

Luke lets out a deep breath before clenching and unclenching his jaw, bringing his arm around his boy and turning back to the rest of the band. The boys had been sitting in a circle backstage for the past hour or so, all engrossed in some card game, while Michael was content in just watching Luke; he was never any good at card games anyway. 

"Bullshit Ashton!" Calum screeches as he reaches out to swipe one of the cards from the pile. Ashton pouts as he's given the large pile of cards in the center. Michael lets out a small giggle and turns to Luke but he's too busy staring into the distance. The smaller boy snaps his fingers in front of Luke’s face to get his attention. 

"Sorry." He apologizes, pulling him into his lap. 

He smiles down at his adorable pink haired boyfriend as he kisses him apologetically. Michael tries to pull back after a second, but the taller boys hands fly to his neck as his tongue slips into his mouth, his left hand finding Michael’s lower back and pulling him further into his lap. 

Michael gasps into his mouth as Luke breaks into a cocky grin, taking advantage of it. 

Michael’s small hands grip at his boyfriend’s strong biceps, while his teeth nip at the blonde’s lip piercing. 

"Guys get a fucking room!” Ashton shouts, causing the couple to pull back. Luke smirks at Michael through his heavy breathing, pulling him back in for another quick peck before releasing him. 

Michael feels a blush rising up his neck as he returns to his own chair, finally catching his breath, trying to contain the naughty thoughts that he was having about his boyfriend that would surly get them into some sort of trouble. 

"Can we continue the game now or do you need to kiss your boyfriend some more?" Calum jokes. 

"I think I'm good for right now." Luke replies, shooting a wink at Michael as he picks up his cards. 

The game returns to its usual chaos as the boys all continue shouting and accusing each other of cheating. Michael rolls his eyes at his best friends and heads for the food table in search of a drink. 

"Can I help you find something?" A male voice asks from behind him. Michael whirls around to find the crew member from earlier. Glancing over to where the boys were, he finds Luke engrossed in the game, shouting as he tossed the pile of cards at Calum. 

Michael bit his lip, knowing that Luke would get very pissed off at him for talking to other guys, but felt giddy at the thought of Luke taking it out on him in the bedroom.

"Uh, yeah I'm actually looking for some water." 

He smiles and nods. "I'll grab you one." 

"So you're Michael, right?" He asks, handing you the water. 

Michel smiles and thanks him as he unscrews the cap. "Uh yeah, well you can call me Mikey if you’d like." He answers, perusing the selection of food on the table. 

"Well listen, if you're bored after the show, I’ll be around." He winks and steps closer towards the boy.

Michael hesitates, unsure of how to nicely tell him that he was taken as he clearly had just missed the make out session he an Luke just had, when he feels an arm slink around his small waist. 

"Mikey" Luke states, "My lap is getting cold without you!" He rests his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder and tugs him back towards the boys. "Sorry," Michael shrugs at the employee as Luke tugs him back to his chair and back into his lap. 

"I don't like when people try to hit on my baby boy." He whispers huskily, his eyes glazed. 

"Luke, he was just helping me find a drink." He responds with a pout. "Yeah well he's gonna learn that he better not come within fifty feet of you when ever I'm not around." He threatens, causing Ashton and Calum to share a glance at each other, knowing Luke was being an asshole, and Michael should have every right to be friends with other guys. 

"Uh would anyone care for a water?" A familiar voice asks from behind. Luke smirks as he pulls Michael’s face to his, his lips find Michael’s plump red ones immediately. After a split second he pulls back and licks his lips. "Oh thanks, mate. I'll take one." Luke bids, holding his hand out. Michael allows his head to fall into his possessive boyfriend’s chest in embarrassment. "C’mon Kitten, let me show you how much better I am than that douche” Luke whispers into Michael’s ear before taking his hand and dragging him into the unoccupied dressing room and locking the door behind them. 

Michael licked his lips, happy that he has gotten what he wanted and anticipating what was to come. Possessive Luke made his weak; he giggled at that thought, knowing that millions of their fans probably said the same thing. 

Luke picked him up by the back of his pale thighs, placing him onto the couch that was situation in the room, pressing soft kisses to his jawline while slowly undressing the smaller boy.

Both the boys’ clothes were shed, left in a forgotten pile on the floor; Luke then started trailing his kisses down Michael’s torso, the pink haired boys small hands laced in the blondes soft hair, the perfect quiff now a mess. And if Michael had his way, it would get even messier. 

“Kitten…” Luke started, rolling on a condom before realizing he was missing something, he didn’t want to hurt his baby boy. Looking down at the beautiful boy beneath him, he sighed, “I don’t have any lube, I'm sorry baby, we’ll have to wait till tonight.”

Michael felt himself blush, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes before bringing him into a sloppy kiss. “It’s okay Lukey, I don’t need it, I-I kind of…you know…before we left the hotel.” 

Luke’s eyes widened, imagining what he thought to be his innocent Mikey back in his hotel room, on the bed with his long legs spread and a blissful look on his face. 

He let out a deep groan before moving Michael further on the couch, settling between his legs. “Fuck, you don’t know what you do to me kitten.”

Michael whimpered, wrapping his arms around Luke’s shoulders and pushing himself closer to the blonde boy, desperate to be even closer. 

The blonde teases his cock over the smaller boy’s hole, moaning at the pleasure thst was about to follow.

“C’mon Lukey, please.” Michael was becoming impatient; wanting Luke to fill him already, to show him how much he loves him. 

He let out an involuntary moan as he felt Luke wrap his hand around his cock pumping slowly as he kissed Michael’s neck, stopping to suck and nibble a few spots, marking him as his own. 

Luke let go of Michael’s hard-on and the small boy whimpered at the loss of contact. "Soon kitten." Luke said sweetly. 

Are you sure you want to do this Mikey?" Luke asked, looking straight into Michael’s eyes. Michael held the sides of Luke’s face to show him he was serious, "Yes! Just s-stop teasing." He said smiling up at the blonde haired boy and they connected their lips for the millionth time, sharing a passionate kiss.

"This is gonna hurt a bit okay baby?" Luke soothed, breaking their kiss. Michael nodded and shut his eyes, his breath hitched as he felt Luke slowly slip into him, staying still until Michael adjusted to his size. 

Soon, the pink haired boy told him that he could move and he thrusted slowly at first as the Michael gripped Luke’s biceps out of pain as well as pleasure. Luke sped up his thrusts when he felt the boy beneath him relax as his pain resided. "F-fuck kitten, you're so t-tight!" Luke moaned, now thrusting as fast and hard as he could. Michael could only let out the occasional strangled moans of "f-fuck" and "Lukey." He was a complete moaning, writhing mess underneath the blonde boy.

Luke could feel a knot in his stomach as the pleasure got more intense, "Yeah baby? That guy couldn’t fuck you like this could he, couldn’t make you feel this good, he couldn’t love you like this." Luke whispered. "Only you Lukey, please baby, I love only you,” Michael whimpered, pushing back against Luke’s thrusts. 

Michael coming undone was all it took to send Luke over the edge, he thrusted a few more times before releasing into the condom. He pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it in the trash before grabbing a few tissues and cleaning the both of them up and laying next to Michael on the couch. 

They only had a few minutes before the concert started, but for now, the couple layed tangled together, small smiles gracing their lips and feeling nothing but love for each other.


End file.
